1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle frame and, more particularly, to a front or rear bicycle frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional bicycle frame in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 8-10 comprises a mandrel 11 having two opposite ends each formed with a threaded section 111, a hub and freewheel assembly 12 rotatably mounted on the mandrel 11 and having two opposite ends each formed with a bearing hole 121 to receive at least one bearing 13, two inner locking nuts 14 each screwed onto the respective threaded section 111 of the mandrel 11 and each rested on the respective bearing 13, two fork end members 10 each having a distal end mounted on the mandrel 11 and each rested on the respective inner locking nut 14, and two outer locking nuts 15 each screwed onto the respective threaded section 111 of the mandrel 11 and each rested on the respective fork end member 10.
However, when each of the outer locking nuts 15 is screwed onto the respective threaded section 111 of the mandrel 11 and rested on the respective fork end member 10, the respective fork end member 10 is driven by each of the outer locking nuts 15 to push the respective inner locking nut 14 to compress the respective bearing 13 to interfere with rotation of the respective bearing 13 so that the respective bearing 13 is not rotatable smoothly between the hub and freewheel assembly 12 and the mandrel 11, thereby affecting rotation of the hub and freewheel assembly 12. In addition, when each of the outer locking nuts 15 is screwed onto the respective threaded section 111 of the mandrel 11 after each of the inner locking nuts 14 each screwed onto the respective threaded section 111 of the mandrel 11, the mandrel 11 is rotated by rotation of each of the outer locking nuts 15 so that the mandrel 11 and the hub and freewheel assembly 12 are deviated or deflected.